<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familial Flowers by CynicalBonehead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163676">Familial Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead'>CynicalBonehead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Jack really sucks at flirting, Short, hecc, leave it to sandy and north Jack, lil bit of bittersweet in the ending, tags are hard once again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature has a piece of her past that she doesn't quite know where to put in the world. Jack gives her some assistance. </p><p> </p><p>For ROTG Halloween Challenge Day 5: BLOOM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familial Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A legacy that spanned multiple centuries of survival and evolution, sat between Mother Nature’s fingertips. It wasn’t the scientific status of the seed that made her hold onto it, rather it was the sentimental part. She set it back in her palm with the 2 other seeds just like it and stared at them for quite some time. The silence was broken when the wind whispered to her that someone was there to see her. She turned around and was met with a familiar winter spirit.</p><p>“Hello Jack. What brings you here?” Mother Nature said as she got back up on her feet. </p><p>“Was just in the neighborhood and saw you bent towards the dirt. Got curious because last time I checked your green thumb with flowers wasn’t very…-”</p><p> </p><p>“-Controlled. I know.” She rubbed the space between her eyebrows with her free hand and sighed.</p><p>Jack took notice of the seeds and peeked over.<br/>
“What are those anyway?”</p><p>Mother Nature’s expression turned numb, “Astral Lily seeds.”</p><p>“...Are they from the Golden Age..?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>The atmosphere felt heavy, and Jack looked at her sympathetically.<br/>
“If you want me to leave I can.”</p><p>Nature shook her head, “I think I need the company. Its sort of depressing if I think about it too hard.”</p><p>Jack leaned on his staff, “I don’t remember what Astral lilies look like honestly. Or a lot of what non-earth plants look like.”</p><p>Nature chuckled, feeling a sense of solidarity in what he said.<br/>
“I’ve wanted to plant them to see it again, but I’ve been terrified of planting them in the wrong place and they all die off.”</p><p>“Why don’t we ask a Flower Nymph then?” Jack said simply, “They would know where it would grow best.”</p><p>"I don't particularly like talking to them.." She said in annoyance, "Most of them are terrified of me quite honestly."</p><p>"I mean they got a reason to-"</p><p>Nature shot Jack a look and decided he should back the topic in reverse a little bit.</p><p>"-Buuut!!! They would know better than anyone. If need be I could ask them."</p><p>Nature looked very hesitant but she had to admit, it sounded like it would work if he asked a flower nymph...She looked at the seed and back at him. Plants normally freeze over around Jack, but not seeds. Seeds were just fine..So...<br/>
She handed him only one seed.</p><p>"I'll wait here for you to come back and tell me what they say.. Please be careful."</p><p>Jack smirked and kept it tight in the palm of his hand,<br/>
"Don't worry I got this. It'll just take a second!" </p><p>And with that, Jack leapt up into the air and flew around for the closest flower meadow. Within a few minutes of flying around, he managed to spot a wildflower meadow tucked away in the middle of a forest. He quickly made a landing and looked around for any possible nymphs.</p><p>"Hello? Are there any flower spirits around here??" Jack asked.</p><p>He could faintly hear giggling around him, followed by pastel purple maidens peeking out at him from behind the grass. Their skin colors matched the flowers that were around his feet, and he could swear he felt heat radiating from said flowers. </p><p>'Fantastic...' Jack thought, 'Guess I can use this to my advantage.'</p><p>Jack loosened his body up and slowly walked towards the spirits, taking great care to not step on their flowers.</p><p>"I've been looking all over for some smart, amazing nymphs to help me..but I've had no such luck.." Jack hammed it up by running his hand through his hair, "Gods if my luck has ran out I'm better off just melting away." </p><p>The Nymphs ate it all up. Their cheeks flushed and they started to crawl out of their hiding spots. He felt like a piece of meat by the way they looked up and down at him.. The things he did for people he cared about. </p><p>One nymph finally spoke up as she walked towards him,<br/>
"THE Jack Frost..? Asking US for help..? What on earth could be the occasion?" </p><p>From the way she carried herself, he guessed she was the leader of the nymph pack, he had to tread carefully with this one.</p><p>"I know. You see..I have a little problem that only someone like you and your sisters could help me with.. I'm not blessed with any plant based powers and.." Jack reveals the seed between his fingers, "I just don't know where this would grow the best."</p><p>The Nymph folded her arms and raised a brow. "If its an invasive species that will hurt other flowers-"</p><p>"Oh no no no. I respect nature and yknow.. everything in it." He tilted his head with a lil smile.</p><p>He was, in reality, pretty awful at flirting but watching Sandy and North for years seemed to be paying off; the head Nymph was intrigued by him... one way or another. </p><p>The Nymph returned a smile and held her hand out,<br/>
"Let me look at it. I'll be able to tell if its dangerous or not. Just so you know.. we're not a big fan of bluffers."</p><p>Her nymph sisters giggled and Jack hesitantly handed the seed over.<br/>
"Got nothing to hide from.." He wracked his brain very quickly for something to butter her up with, fuck he was bad at this. "Your watchful eyes. Its a foreign Lily. I'd know better to lie to powerful flower spirits."</p><p>That got a smile on her face as she focused on closely looking at the seed. Her brows raised up as she rubbed her hand onto the seed.</p><p>"I've never seen a flower seed like this.... It resembles a lily but..Its inner colors are nothing I've felt before.."</p><p>Jack felt slightly panicked, hoping she wouldn't grow attached to it and steal it from him.</p><p>"Yes its uh.. very very special..." A light bulb went off in his mind and he prepared himself, "Its one of the last pieces of my former life.. The Golden Age. It was such a beautiful flower and it was truly my favorite. I've been scared to plant it since.. well look at me. I don't got any green thumbs, they're all white. I just want to plant them somewhere, where I can go and reminisce.."</p><p>His performance appeared to sway the Nymphs greatly as they looked at him like a kicked puppy. The head Nymph took a moment and reluctantly handed the seed back to him.</p><p>"Hm. That must be why it felt like that.. A flower from the golden age.." She shook her head, "Temperate environments in the north would be best."</p><p>The Nymph flickered her eyes up at him and spoke almost in a whisper.</p><p>"Do visit us again sometime as thanks for our help.. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." </p><p>'WOW. LOOK AT THE TIME. IF I HAD A WATCH IT'D SAY TIME TO FUCKIN GO!!!!' Jack thought to himself.</p><p>"Of course. I do appreciate the help." Jack gently kissed her hand as he'd seen Sandy do to mermaids.</p><p>The Nymph laughed a little since the cold tickled her. He pulled away and waved goodbye the nymphs. He never felt more thankful to get out of an area than he did right then. It came to a close second to fights he'd had in the past..<br/>
He rode the wind as fast he could to where Mother Nature was. She looked like she was holding herself up with a tree branch. At first Jack was very concerned and he raced down there to see if she was okay.<br/>
Then he heard her laughing.</p><p>"Don't tell me you saw all of that." Jack said in embarrassment. </p><p>Nature covered her mouth but she appeared to have the giggles. </p><p>"Just a little.. 'I'm better off melting..'." Nature imitated him before getting the rest out of her system.</p><p>It was actually sort of nice to see her laughing so much, despite it being at his expense. She was such a tense person all the time, so seeing her like that was such a breath of fresh air.</p><p>She took a second to wipe her eyes, then collected herself once more.</p><p>"So. Did your attempts work?"</p><p>Jack nodded, his face flushed from failing to shake off his embarrassment. </p><p>"She said temperature climates up north would suit it best." Jack handed her back the seed.</p><p>Nature had to think long and hard about spots in those areas that not many humans would walk in. Which wasn't much. She just wanted to keep it safe. </p><p>"I'll probably find a temperate zone back in my kingdom and try to cultivate it there.. I only have one idea of where I want it in this world but I need to test these out first." She turned to Jack with a smile on her face, "Thank you Jack." </p><p>Jack nodded and smiled<br/>
"No problem. Hope your flowers do alright." He beckoned the wind close with his staff, "I'll see you around!"</p><p>Then he was gone. She looked down at the flower seeds and sighed. It was time to test things out. She'd plant them in the human realm when she was ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After some time, the flowers proved to be more resilient than Nature had anticipated. Their brilliant star dust pollen had no problem spreading itself around and the luminary speckles on their petals shined bright as she remembered. She realized the area in the human realm she chose, would be a gamble. The flowers would either be destroyed, or cherished by the one who finds them.<br/>
With a heavy sigh, she decided it was worth the risk. She harvested a couple more seeds and made her way to her chosen spot. Nature had to be quick so no other spirits would see her. With a satisfied smile, she looked upon the buried seeds with a sense of pride.</p><p>"Grow strong little ones. I hope those here will treat you well."</p><p>Then she vanished with the wind.</p><p>More time passed and the flower's soft light filled the dark area quite considerably. Hooves nearly stepped on one of the bloomed flowers, and the mare bent down to sniff the unfamiliar flower. Almost immediately, it trotted off to alert it's owner.<br/>
Pitch Black looked quite confused at the sight of one of his mare's muzzles being covered in glowing dust. It certainly didn't look like dream sand, so what was it?<br/>
The mare pulled on his arm and took him to where the mysterious flower was. Pitch dropped to his knees when the Astral Lily was in his line of sight. His hand trembled as he reached out to the petals. Yes.. It was real.. He could feel it's warmth and texture clear as day. He could see it crystal clear in his mind.. His beloved wife, eyes nearly bugging out of her head as he held out a bouquet of Astral Lilies to her. She became his wife after that day and the flowers were treasured in the family garden.</p><p>A genuine smile washed over his face when he noticed other Astral Lilies, not quite bloomed, but still nearby the big one. </p><p>"Leave it. It can exist here." Pitch commanded to his Mare.</p><p>He wiped his eyes and gave the petals one last brush of his fingers before returning to his walk back to his lair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lilies sometimes symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death. <br/>Just a neat little trivia i found while doing some research ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>